youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Red
“Silence! As long as dogs are involved, anything can go wrong!" :~ Red :“Stupid dog. It was your soul!" :~ Red's last words. Red is the main antagonist of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and was voiced by George Hearn. His Personality Compared to Carface who is money hungry, Red is power hungry and is psycopathic with it too. Like all entities, he prides pure evil and being evil, and doesn't approve of any "entry level wickedness". In addition to being a hellish feline, he also has the many characteristics of a cat, he eats rodents, hates water (proven near the end of the film during the battle between him and Charlie), thinks very low of dogs in general (especially his sidekick Carface) and wants full control over them, which plays a keen role in his goal to obtain the horn. He's very persuasive and decieving, with the acception of disguising himself as an elderly dog to manipulate his victims, and also very hotheaded, acting hostile in a big way whenever his patients is tried, such as when Red snapped at Carface over wanting to make money with the horn. But power seems to excite Red as well proven when Red gets Gabriel's horn he takes no notice of anything going on aorund him and when Carface says that Charlie and his friends are getting away until Red merely says "Let them". Appearance Red is demonic feline in appearence with red fur (hence his name), yellow eyes, brown claw like fingernails, and wears a blue robe. In his dog disguise, he looks like a St Bernard and wears a red robe, scarf, fex and a pair of slippers. As a monster, he's gigantic, muscular and has glowing red eyes. All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 He was a powerful cat demon who recruited Carface in his plan to use the magical Horn Of Gabriel to literally pull all the dogs (and quite possibly every other animal species if he got the chance) into Hell, thereby damning every single species in the world. To this end, he tricked Carface's old nemesis Charlie into aiding him via creating magical-collars and forcing him into a deal. This climaxed in the demon managing to actually get the horn and he began to imprison the inhabitants of Heaven (including Annabelle) and growing into a monster of seemingly apocalyptic proportions, causing the sea itself to start to rise around the island in a massive whirlpool. However, Charlie and his friends decide to fight back, resulting in a battle that ended with Charlie blowing the horn, reversing the evil spell. Red, who had already been weakened by the battle, was ultimately dragged back to Hell to face punishment for his failure. Trivia *In disguise Red is the only All Dogs Go to Heaven character to wear shoes. The other characters go barefoot. *His red demon like form is based off of Jafar's red genie form. *Red is very similar to Jafar. Both have magic powers, both disguise themselves as elderly characters as Jafar disguises himself as an old man and Red disguises himself as an elderly dog in order to trick the protagonist, both have greedy henchmen (Jafar, Abis Mal and Red, Carface who said that when they got the Horn of Gabriel they could open any casino or bank safe in the world), both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Jafar, a giant cobra, and a giant red genie, and Red, a demonic cat like form. *He's the only All Dogs Go to Heaven villain to have a stereotypical villain personality. The other villains Carface and Belladonna act either for revenge or their own personal gain. Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Business Villains Category:Failure Villains Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Successful Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Selfish Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:About Males